


Sky-entist's Snack

by AgentOHare



Series: G1 Vore [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: For Science!, Macro/Micro, Michael basically only exists to be giant robot chow, Soft Vore, Vore, hunger, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOHare/pseuds/AgentOHare
Summary: Skyfire really shouldn't have skipped refueling last night. Then again, he wouldn't have been invited to participate in Perceptors secret experiment.





	Sky-entist's Snack

* _ grumble…* _

Skyfire laid a hand over his empty stomach. He enjoyed science, he really did, but this meeting was going on for much longer than he had anticipated. He vented a sigh, trying to follow along with the discussion. Ever since he skipped the last two refueling sessions to complete a positron reactor, Skyfire’s fuel tank had been complaining ceaselessly. In a way, it reminded him of Starscream.

Eventually, those blessed words were uttered.

“Meeting adjourned!”

Skyfire, jolted out of his stupor, got up and made his way to the door with the full intent of fueling himself until he was too heavy to fly. Who could blame him? He was  _ hungry. _

Fate had other ideas, however.

“The stinkin’ thing’s broke!” Gears snarled. 

Indeed, the energon dispenser was malfunctioning. Wheeljack had already been dispatched to fix it. His estimate was that it'd take a few hours.

Skyfire groaned in unison with his fuel tank. Fliers needed a lot of fuel due to their high metabolisms. Big bots needed a lot of fuel to sustain their massive frames. Skyfire was both, so he needed a  _ lot  _ of fuel. Granted, he only had a short wait, but his hunger was making it unbearable. Another churn came from his midsection. He sighed, patting his poor, empty tank.

Meanwhile, Perceptor watched from afar, debating. He was once in a similar situation. Should he tell Skyfire of his experiment? 

Yes. He’d understand.

“Skyfire, may I have a private word with you?”

“Of course Perceptor. In the lab?”

“Certainly.”

The pair absconded to the empty lab. After making certain that nobody was eavesdropping, Perceptor began to share his tale. Of a freezing Michael and a starving First Aid’s last-ditch survival tactic, and how it led to himself indulging in the practice for science’s sake.

Skyfire's optics were as wide as dinner plates.

“You really  _ swallowed _ him?”

“Indeed. I haven't had the opportunity to repeat the experiment in a more formal manner due to my schedule. However, your predicament reminds me of how I let my fuel levels run out. Michael's involvement helped me get through the project.”

“Amazing! He was completely willing to let himself be eaten alive?”

“Yes, his fortitude is admirable. He expressed an interest in comparing the variations between fuel tanks for his medical career.”

With the exposition out of the way, Perceptor could ask the all-important question.

“Would you like to participate in the experiment?”

Skyfire stiffened. Here Perceptor was asking him to devour one of the very species he swore to never harm. Granted, Perceptor did say the process was harmless to both parties. 

His gut began to cramp. It was as if it was commanding him to go through with it.

Well, if Michael was willing…

“Excellent, Skyfire. I’ll comm Michael now.”

….

“You look nervous. I can imagine why.” Michael said, staring up from the catwalk.

“Just do what comes naturally, Skyfire. Remember that if any danger at all comes to you or Michael I will be here to assist you.” Perceptor smiled, notepad at the ready.

Skyfire wasn't sure where to begin. He supposed he should place Michael in his mouth, so he very gingerly picked him up. He opened his mouth, a veritable cavern from Michael's perspective, and gently placed him inside. Strands of drool hung from the roof of the hot maw. Michael was small enough so that Skyfire could close his mouth around him safely. He swished around, getting drenched in saliva. Skyfire had to admit, Michael tasted strangely good. His enormous tongue wrapped around Michael, trying to extract every drop of flavor from him. This went on for a good while, until another growl came from Skyfire's core.

“Dude, you can go ahead and swallow me now. I think I'm drooled-over enough.”

“M-mmh!”

Michael had been inside giant robots before, but Skyfire towered even over them. That meant that it would be a lot easier to get Michael down. Tilting his head back, Skyfire closed his optics and gently swallowed. This was enough to get Michael halfway into his intake. One harder gulp and Michael slipped down the hatch with ease.

Skyfire couldn't believe what he had just done. He could still feel Michael traveling down his esophagus; it was a long way down, after all. After a few tense seconds, Skyfire felt a weight plunk into his fuel tank. Upon entry, Michael noticed that Skyfire’s tank was much bigger than others he’d been in. As expected, it was empty.

“Mike to outside! We are A-OK!”

Skyfire sighed in relief, rubbing his now occupied belly. Michael did not make him full, but he did stop his annoying hunger. He suddenly felt a rubbing sensation from his innards, kneading and de-stressing his tired gut. He smiled, having a feeling where that feeling was coming from.

“Thanks, Mike…” Skyfire rumbled, reclining into one of the chairs in the lab.

“Don’t worry ’bout it.” Came the voice muffled by layers of metal. “I’m a medic. It’s my job to make people feel better no matter what.”

Skyfire chuckled, relaxing further. “True.”


End file.
